Rede Mônica/Spoofs
Telenovelas *''Vale a Pena Ver de Novo'' was spoofed several times on the program as Dá uma Pena Ver de Novo. *''Malhação'' was spoofed several times on the program as Humilhação. *''Em Família'' was spoofed several times on the program as Em Família com os Sousa. Entertainment *''Mais Você'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Você. *''Encontro com Fátima Bernardes'' was spoofed on the program as Encontro com Marina Sousa. *''Estrelas'' was spoofed several times on the program as Asteróides. *''Caldeirão do Huck'' was spoofed several times on the program as Caldeirão do Silva. *''Esquenta!'' was spoofed on the program as Rebenta!. *''Domingão do Faustão'' was spoofed several times on the program as Domingão do Mônico. *''Globeleza'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônicleza. *''TV Xuxa'' was spoofed several times on the program as TV Magali. *''Vídeo Show'' was spoofed several times on episodes of the program. Talk shows *''Programa do Jô'' was spoofed several times on the program as Programa do Jô Soares e Chico Bento. News *''Jornal Nacional'' was spoofed several times on the program as Jornal Precaucional. *''Jornal da Globo'' was spoofed several times on the programa as Jornal da Mônica. *''Jornal Hoje'' was spoofed several times on the programa as Jornal Gozo. *''Bom Dia Brasil'' was spoofed several times on the program as Bom Guia Brasil. *''Bom Dia Praça'' was spoofed several times on the program as Bom Guia Praça. *''Praça TV'' was spoofed several times on the programa as Praça BL. *''Plantão da Globo'' was spoofed several times on the program as Plantão da Mônica. *''Globo Rural'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Moleza. *''Globo Repórter'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Repórter. *''Fantástico'' was spoofed several times on the program as Catastrófico. *''Globo Cidade'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Cidade. *''Globo Comunidade'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Comunidade. Kids *''TV Globinho'' was spoofed several times on the program as TV Môniquinha. *''Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'' was spoofed several times on the program as Sítio do Porco Castanho. Movies *''Tela Quente'' was spoofed several times on the program as Tecla Crente. *''Sessão da Tarde'' was spoofed several times on the program as Concessão da Tarde. *''Corujão'' was spoofed several times on the programa as Casujão. *''Cine Fã-Clube'' was spoofed on the program as Cine Fã-Clube de Desenhos. *''Sessão de Gala'' was spoofed several times on the program as Sessão de Fala. *''Temperatura Máxima'' was spoofed several times on the program as Temperatura Magali. *''Supercine'' was spoofed several times on the program as Supercine à Tarde. *''Sessão da Sábado'' was spoofed several times on the program as Sessão da Manhã de Sábado. *''Domingo Maior'' was spoofed several times on the program as Seu Domingo Maior?. *''Sessão de Natal'' was spoofed on the program as Não outra Sessão de Natal. *''Festival Nacional'' was spoofed several times on the program as Festival Precaucional. *''Cinema Nacional'' was spoofed several times on the program as Cinema Precaucional. Comedy *''Casseta & Planeta, Urgente!'' was spoofed several times on the program as Turma da Mônica, Urgente!. Sports *''Globo Esporte'' was spoofed several times on the program as Mônica Esporte. *''Corujão do Esporte'' was spoofed several times on the program as Casujão do Esporte. *''Futebol na Globo'' was spoofed several time on the program as Futebol na Mônica. Reality *''Big Brother Brasil'' was spoofed several times on the program as Big Porker Brasil. *''The Voice Brasil'' was spoofed on the program as The Noise Brasil. Charity *''Criança Esperança'' was spoofed several times on the program as Criança Sem Esperança. Other * Category:Ultra TV Category:Ultra TV programmes